Top of the Morning
by Koren Steen
Summary: A day in the life of two con-men. Once upon a time... (Honest John/Gideon, 18[?])


It's been a while. I've finally got this story out of my system. This is a pretty underrated pairing... There's nary a story or fanart. Except in pixiv but that's just the point. What of the Western fandom?  
_THIS STORY IS "FOR ALL AGES"! _

**Top of the Morning**

John lay sprawling on the bed with only his suspenders on. It was a hot night when he and Giddy fell on their beds after a long day of crime and misdeeds. Speaking of which, Gideon had reduced to sleeping on the underside of the bed, so the shadow would cool him off. To his surprise, it worked. He emerged from under it, stretching and yawning with a smile on his face as soon as he saw that the sun was shining all the way to the floor from the window of the inn.

Eyes still heavy, he rubbed them for a while. Turning his head as soon as he was fine enough to see, he saw his undeniably delectab... he meant, tired colleague in a rather remarkable position, asleep while the sun was shining all over his body. He saw him getting bothered by the bright sunlight so he turned himself over, his back now being shone by the sun. And he swore he heard him muffling after he did so.

For someone who _rarely_ talked, he had a lot going on in his mind. He couldn't help but carry on with the instinct to give him a rude awakening with the most predictable move ever. Granted, he is a cat.

So he did.

John let his face out of the bed and turned to breathe more easily. He got the feeling that he'll be able to sleep in decently today... If it weren't for the sudden body he felt, grabbing his entire back, all four paws above him.

His eyes shot open for a second, but decided to ignore it and planned to return sleeping. It was only when he felt the breath on his neck that was getting more and more intense did he actually react. Overly.

"Aaah- what the h—AAHH!"

The scream was short but loud and it was enough for Gideon to jump off and bristle with surprise. John quickly sat up on the bed and used the discarded covers to dramatically conceal his upper body.

John tried to berate the sleep stealing menace but only managed to make jumbled words of sorts, still too taken aback. Gideon was pressed on the back of the bed.

"Y-You demented dream-killing devil! What in the world was that!?"

Gideon pouted, ears pressed down, trying to give out that he was ashamed of himself. But then he looked at his friend once more, delivered a subtle smile and shrugged. Whether he was mocking or he was just that of a simpleton, John didn't know.

"If you're trying to be cute with me, it's not gonna work." He said. "Ugh! My word, does it have to be _this_ hot?"

Gideon noticed the sudden change of subject, when he now complained about the searing weather. He took the chance on crawling onto the fox's lap after it threw the blanket away, curling while John brushed the fur on his head to wipe off the sweat.

John, peeved about the heat, looked out of the window for a minute and flinched when he received a face full of sunshine. He quickly looked away, blinking soon after from the flash of light and then scoffed at the sky. He felt a certain something on his lap and then decided to stare at that. A certain something that nestled itself comfortably, apparently begging to notice him since it won't stop squirming.

He sighed from his nose and shook his head.

"Don't try to butter me up, Giddy. I haven't forgotten about you."

Giddy stopped moving and looked up at John with slowly blinking eyes. A classic gesture.

John glared though the cat below him didn't seem to care. The indifferent exchange of looks caused the moment to expand for several minutes—no one counted how many. Both were lost in each other's eyes.

John shook his head, more vigorously than before. "Alright, alright!" he finally spoke. "To be honest, I really don't know if I'm still angry with you or not. You _did_ scare me... a little, though when you did that. But could you stop now?"

He'd never admit that he actually found Giddy's bothersome eye blinking to be actually reassuring as it made him forget about the heat he complained so much from last night until today, now he was sweating all over. Still, he didn't want to spend the day in bed doing nothing but blink. Too awkward.

Respecting his friend's order, he decided lie on his stomach with his knuckles under his chin. He leaned his head to the fox's torso and sensed with his ear how wet the unclad fur felt. Which thusly prompted him to rub his head on it more.

John was now noticing his newfound exploit. It kept getting more and more unnerving as it went on. Giddy wasn't even sitting anymore and found himself rubbing the entire side of his body on John's chest and neck.

"G-Giddy... Giddy! Have you...?" As much as he tried to lean back as far as he could, he was still sensible enough to not lean too far or he'd fall, so he held on to the wall beside him.

"Control yourself!" John couldn't figure out why he couldn't just push him away. He'd get rather confused whenever he encountered Gideon's advances. It was something he couldn't ignore or give in to.

All Giddy did every time he could tell that his friend was feeling uncomfortable again was milk it. He began to purr on the fox's chest. John was getting so frantic, Gideon could feel the heart beat with his mouth and nose. With his own two arms, he wrapped them around John's lanky frame and pushed it closer. Upon knowing his hands were now on its back, he caressed the equally damp hair on it.

Now it was getting too much...

Luckily for John, he had such convenient hiding places for his cane. A whack on the head would dispatch him like a salt on a slug. Under the mattress he felt for a long stick-like object. Much to his dread and dismay... it was not there. He looked at his arm searching wildly for the cane he walked around with so much but only felt wood covered in dust. When he turned back to look at Gideon on the eye, staring at him suspiciously, Giddy gave him a peculiar wink... That crooked thief.

"Gideon_..._" His voice was starting to tremble. "Where is it? Tell me! _Where is it_!?" He said loudly but not quite screaming yet.

Gideon was chuckling on the inside. John had yet to find out that he had a proposition in his mind should he ever want to see his beloved cane again. His friend was a smart guy so he only needed to wait for him to bring it up. He'd given enough hints already. He loosened the embrace he once placed on the fox and decided to just imply the obvious by giving slow sensual licks on where his head stayed put.

John couldn't control his shock when he felt the wet flesh going up and down his chest and neck.

"No! D-don't...! Ohh!"

It was then when he decided to push him away only for him to bounce back like a metal near magnet. He did a few more futile attempts only to have the same thing happening.

Gideon having none of it any longer returned to cling on his back. John was starting to now push his head so hard that it could break his neck. He was hoping that it needn't come to extreme measures... With his claws out, he dug them fiercely on the back, all the while trying to prevent drawing blood or breaking the skin, which was tricky. Nevertheless, when John felt the sharp pain...

"!"

...he screamed and shortly after, a strong backhand to Giddy's face.

Finally, the cat was sent flinging to the other side of the bed while the fox crashed down on the mattress, exhausted and out of breath. Gideon recovered from the blow, barely rubbing his face to soothe the pain. He was about to deliver a vicious glare for John's violent upshot but instead, there was something different about him that he saw. He grinned from under his hand. So that's all that it took...

John didn't know what to feel but he was flustered and sweatier than before. And a nagging feeling he felt from his lower body, which he also didn't know. Even if he did, he'd be in complete denial. He hated it and refused to believe it had lead him in such a state.

Worse, he was too tired to speak or even hide the erection.

Giddy was looking at him with new eyes.

John hadn't a choice and he lay there as he did when he was sleeping. When Gideon climbed on top of him, he made it look like he didn't really mind anymore and only whispered one question.

"I see..." he said, between breaths. "But does it have to be now?"

Giddy nodded excitedly.

John sighed. Seeing that there's no other way to be rid of the annoying stiffness that was becoming a nuisance, he gave in once and for all. For his erection too of course. And the cane, lest he forgot.

As enthused as Giddy was feeling now, there were still first things first. He picked up from where he left off and began licking John again, now on the face. The cheeks, nose, mouth and all. It was almost dog-like, John thought. Only without the tail wagging. The licks were slow and gentle like before but the tongue was rough like a scrub brush.

They'd done it before, but the fox was still not used to the odd texture. He groaned every time still but that was about the only negative thing as it did nothing but turn him on unintentionally, the first time around. Gradually, he's getting less jittery the more it went on and that was saying something.

Gideon licked most of the sweat clean from John's face. It won't stay dry for long though, but that wasn't important

With the pop of a button, the suspenders were loose. He pulled on his pants while John kicked to get it off faster. What luck that their kind had no use for underwear. So with the garment out of the way, Giddy saw the throbbing penis immediately, grown out of its shaft.

Both couldn't help but blush.

The cat couldn't help but look at it and with one last act of oral stimulation, he gave it a quick but sure enough teasing lick, his tongue flicked as it reached the tip.

The fox's back arched and let out a hiss. "What did I tell you about being crude?!" he said, winded.

Now it was Giddy's turn to undress. It was easier since his usual rags consisted of a revealing coat with sleeve things of sorts and pants just as tattered. When it was time to drop trou, he had no shame in showing his own twitching dick or the act of licking it himself with his own mouth.

"Ugh... I had to ask."

John cringed but didn't look away completely. It's not weird for his kind but it was uncanny seeing him do it, for some reason. It might've had something to do with him being larger than the average cat.

Anyway, Gideon was now as ready as he'll ever be.

John was also ready but not prepared for the pain. He was never prepared. Yes, it was he who would be on the passive side.

Worth noting, they've both wasted enough time on awkward stares, embracing and licking. The foreplay was long over and there won't be any lubrication or safe words. It would be done "sincerely" and there was no time like the present.

The fox rolled on his stomach and shut his eyes. He held on to the sheets. He pressed his face on the soft cushion of the bed. Lastly, he raised his tail and put it aside his head. He prayed that he live through it.

As expected, Gideon jumped on his back. He held on to the shoulders and with his head, he signaled at him to look into his eyes. It was his way of whispering.

John saw the question the cat was trying to ask him. He answered with no hesitation.

"_Yes_, I still want my cane!"

Gideon breathed at the neck and when it was time, he held it down with his teeth, causing his mate to grunt loudly on the soft material under him. Yet even that wouldn't hold a candle to what he'd be doing next.

He adjusted himself to properly aim his target, shuffling the position of his feet, arms and body.

"Damn it, Giddy... you—"

Without word or warning, he thrust the barbed, pulsating organ into the orifice.

He produced a muffled though visible scream in the bedding. He lifted his head up to breathe, but he choked on the air instead. His eyes were already starting to water with only a matter of time for them to run down on his cheeks.

What's done was done and Gideon didn't dare listen to any of his protests. He'd been waiting all morning and deserved a little pleasure. He carried on intensifying the contact and forced himself deeper into John, grinding the flesh of the inner walls.

"Oh my...!"

Aside the burning ache, John felt the teeth on his nape increasing its pressure. The way of holding wasn't suited for his thick canine skin so Giddy was unaware that he was actually biting him than simply begging him to stay still, so it hurt which didn't even count the commotion on his nether regions. All he could was moan.

The sun continued to shine strongly outside from the window. No one cared about the heat anymore. Or even when to keep down. They made short work of the quiet morning and did so with full force.

Meanwhile, both hadn't said any words. John still moaned very audibly and tried his best to press his face on the bed but his thrashing prevented it. Gideon was quiet as always though the fox was able to hear his subtle purrs. And he was aiming for his climax for the more he pounded, the faster it got. How he prayed that he get there sooner and the whole ordeal would end right now.

But in a surprising and deceitful turn of events, it was _he_ who came instead...

"N-No..."

...and spilling it all underneath him. It was released up to its very last drop, grunting all the while. Normally, an orgasm would cause anything to be relieved from its imprisoned arousal but in his case, it made him sick and scared.

Gideon noticed the body below him that jolted. He let go of the nape and stopped for a minute and thought. He was done but what about him? Honest John, how could he...?

...there was no turning back, now.

John was puffed and hot breaths kept coming out of his mouth. He was getting tired all over again and his legs couldn't move an inch.

That didn't stop anybody, though. He feigned consideration.

A scream ripped out of the fox's throat.

The cat withdrew himself sharply, reverted to biting the nape then shoved himself back inside. It happened again, and again, and again.

Writhing in pain, he kept thrashing his body, holding the bed sheets till they were being ripped, and the tears finally came. Sobbing wasn't gentlemanly in any way, which made it worse.

"Giddy, please!" he begged, his eyes reddened. "It hurts!"

If only he'd have the guts to shut him the hell up, Gideon thought. It's not fair! He was not done. How dare he, his friend went ahead! He was going to make John realize that hard work was being done, regardless of who was in agony. His ears were pushed down and he no longer cared for any consent.

"S-stop! Good lord..."

It was like being defiled by a beast. If only it was all a horrible nightmare, he'd only need to wake up but scared and in tears. The delusion was ineffective. He was still in the harsh reality that he's being subjugated by a lust-filled feline. He felt one of its teeth puncture his skin. A bit of blood was in there but he could only guess how much will flow once the mouth was out of the way.

Gideon looked nothing like the bumbling, cheery cat that woke his friend up in the sweltering morning. He was looking for his selfish need of releasing himself inside of the other's ripped up insides. What he started, he was guaranteed that he will be the one who'll end it. And what joy, his desires were met, minutes later.

His leg twitched and Giddy forced the prick to spill within as far as it could reach. It took a long time but he was relieved again, at last.

John felt the warmth stinging his guts and cried at the feeling. He screamed one last time when he felt Gideon's penis withdrew with an unprecedented speed.

Blood was indeed leaking out of his neck but the red of his fur wasn't enough for it to blend the color. He sweated all over so much, every part of him felt moist. He felt paralyzed from the inside out. His throat was sore. His lungs almost stopped pumping. His heart quickly dropped to a much slower beat, a big contrast from the violent velocity it propelled. He didn't bother complaining. He was in so much pain. His eyes still had water left in them and everything he saw was warped to nothing but water-like visions. After letting them shed, he was able to see decently.

When the fade in his sight was clear, he saw Gideon looking happy again, handing him a familiar object. The very thing he sought and the thing that eventually lead to where they were now. To think, it was all to get it back...

With the remaining strength he could muster, he took it with his hand and shakily put it aside.

Giddy went to clean himself up and shamelessly licked his crotch in front of his tired friend.

"_Y-You_..._ why..._"

It was the last thing he said before his eyelids dropped at the stroke of a second, drifting into a doze that would reach for maybe hours.

John was out cold long enough that Gideon managed to bathe himself in the bedroom. He was still naked and didn't bother dressing up for now. Even as the sun's temperature started to drop, he remained bare, staring at his beaten up partner. The wound on the other's neck wasn't that deep and it was no longer bleeding. New grown fur would cover that up. What John would feel once he regained consciousness didn't matter to him.

That morning, none of them were able to take their walk in the village streets. Giddy thought he might as well call it a day.

.

.

.

.

.

"_...sogni d'oro, amico mio_."

**-Fine-**

It's been a while, I know. I got the week off of school so I managed to finish this. After this, you'll never hear from me again (again). Until next time.

P.S. As you have observed, the PWP-ness of this piece made it difficult to write a proper summary.


End file.
